I'll Show you
by MelusinaMoon
Summary: Martha and Donna are curious about Rose, so the Doctors decides, Hey what the hell? so he takes them back in time to show them rose through his eyes. Fluff. and maybe a renuion. Rated T for later moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Ill Show You!**

Disclaimer – Don't own Doctor Who…Or do I?

"_Blonde?"_ Donna whispered.

"Yeah! Trust him eh?" Martha whispered back.

"Wonder if she was as good as he says, well when I say that, I mean when he has mentioned about her, Jack seemed to be pretty head over heels for her too." Donna questioned.

"Well I think that's just Jack, you've seen him, goes for anything with two legs, well four...ok he might stretch to eight." She added when Donna gave her a raised eyebrow. "I wonder too, maybe she's a really nice person, we shouldn't be whispering about her, especially behind the Doctors' back, he wouldn't like it much."

"Your right, I wouldn't." came a voice from behind them, both of the women's' heads snapped round in alarm at the Doctor standing in the doorway casually leaning against the door frame, he didn't have a angry face on him, that was good, but his look was disapproving, he shrugged off the wall and came and sat with them at the table in the kitchen where they were sat.

"She was…is nice, better than that, she's lovely, grew up in the middle of London on a rough estate made her who she is, don't get me wrong they had some lovely neighbours, one of them, Julie, made _the_ best tea, mind you don't tell Rose that! …If you ever see her…. "

"Rambling" Donna and Martha said together to him as his concentration was wavering a little.

"I'm talking!" not admitting he was wrong. " Anyway yes…Rose, well…oh now I have made her sound really rough! …She's not at all! Well kind of, but not rough in a bad way, rough as in tough rough like umm… you know what? I'll show you!" He said smiling that mad smile he has.

"You'll what? Show us? You mean show us Rose?" Martha quizzed him.

"Yeah! I mean how the hell ya gonna do that? Go back in time is one option, obviously, but we can't exactly watch her grow up, that would be…how many years?" agreed Donna.

"23" replied the Doctor.

"Right…yeah, 23 years!" She concluded her little speech, seeming sort of mildly triumphant.

"Well ill take you to parts of her life that I think are relevant, ya know when I say she saved my life, ill show you how she did that, and so on." He said beaming at the thought.

"Well…oh go on then who can disappoint such a face!" Martha beamed too, happy to see the Doctor in a lighter mood. Donna also smiling said, "Yeah should be a laugh, finally get to see you in all your glory!"

Euphoric at the thought of glimpsing at Rose again and sharing how he saw her with other people, he raced down the corridor followed by Martha and Donna, and into the console room, jumping around the console flicking switches and twisting and turning various buttons.

"Where shall we start? Hmmm." Silence as the jumping around ceased and quiet filled the room apart from the constant humming from the TARDIS. Donna and Martha waited impatiently for him to say something.

" AHA!" He suddenly shouted, finger pointing in the air, Donna giggled imagining a light bulb appearing on top of his head.

"I'll start with my 9th generation when she saved me and I changed into this scrawny git" bouncing around the console again he told them to hold on and to get their keys out.

With a bumpy landing but great by the Doctor standards, and also a few moments of jiggery pokery with the TARDIS keys so they wouldn't be seen, Martha then said that time lords could see through them, he just replied he remembered seeing himself once and knew he would come here some day, but also he had to know it had to be the right time and it had to be forgotten until the time was right for him to see him at the exact point, otherwise it would end badly causing the two universes to have a effect were the matters of in-between far beyond and near-by would be thoroughly destroyed all because of the timey wimey stuff going wrong.

Following Donna's and Martha's blank looks of confusion, " A big bang, everyone dies, my fault." Talking to them like they were five year olds he thought he had settled the matter until he got a stinging slap to the back of his head by Donna.

"Don't underestimate me." She warned.

"Right…well off we go! Space Station that broadcasts the future T.V programmes, it's like the BBC gone Star Trek on here, although the blue lady with wires going into her head apparently controls the station. She doesn't, she's being controlled by…guess who…the darleks, not just the darleks, all 56 billion of them and the big ugly squashed-up-looks-like-its-suffering-from-hypothermia-coz-its-blue-one-eyed-octopus-darlek emperor. TARDIS scattered the message BAD WOLF throughout time and space so Rose can get back to me, lucky that see as all of the darleks were coming to avenge me because of the time war. I sent Rose home you see to stop her fro getting killed coz Jack was already dead and so many other people were too, didn't fancy loosing her either so I tricked her into the TARDIS and sent her home. Her being the idiot looked into the heart of the TARDIS and told it to take her back to me, it worked and unfortunately she'd swallowed up the time vortex, not a good thing, no-one wants time and space floating around in their heads, seen as it would kill them. She destroyed all the darleks, cept a few, I took the vortex out of her and she then witnessed me dieing and changing into this handsome devil."

They started at him in shock, he hadn't taken many breaths and now he was breathing franticly with a euphoric beam across his face.

"She then had the nick-name bad wolf, bad wolf and oncoming storm, partners in crime! Off we go then!!"

Still speechless Martha and Donna looked at him, then their coats, and then each other, smiled and bounded out of the door after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own Doctor Who, sadly never will.**

A/N- I've forgotten what they had exactly said so if its wrong sorry! I've probably missed stuff out too, sorry again and Thank you everyone for the comments and favouriting my story, means a lot 

"This way" The Doctor whispered to the shadows behind him.

Not wanting to bump into any death crazed darleks; they kept to the shadows and followed the Doctors encouragements through the dark.

"Ouch!"

"Shhh!"

"What? You expect me not to be surprised when you stop suddenly?" argued Donna.

The Doctor had stopped and from what dim light they now had they could see he was listening at a door, his face screwed up in concentration. "Right through here, be extremely careful, my past self is surrounded by darleks, don't make a sound, you got that Donna? A sound!"

"Oi! Ill have you know I'm very interested to see what's going on, ill be quiet. Promise"

"Good, right ill lead the way, then Donna, then you Martha, single file ladies and try to keep to the shadows as much as possible, and try not to do anything stupid." Again he looked at Donna, but he had already dived through the door so all she could manage was a threatening dirty look.

_Stupid Martian._

He ran out of the TARDIS and then stopped abruptly and slowly turned, anguish written all over his face.

"Doctor?"

Came the voice from the TARDIS. Rose.

He lifted up his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button down, the whirring sound echoed through his mind. He felt upset and guilty but it's was the right thing to do. _I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry._

He had sent Rose home. She would be safe there; he'd made emergency protocol one so he could tell her what she was to do with the TARDIS. He went back to being a coward.

Then he heard it.

His ship. Returning. But how? How was this possible?

The TARDIS materialised when it had been only a few minutes ago.

Then the doors flung open, a bright light, smacked the Doctor right in the eyes, causing him to fall back and cover his eyes up, then through the swirling mass of yellow glow, Rose appeared, palms facing the Doctor and her hair blowing around her face. Most disturbing was her eyes, the same yellow glow flowing in them.

"Wow" Martha whispered.

"What has she done?" Donna whispered to the Doctor, he wasn't paying any attention even though he specifically said no sound, he was staring at Rose, the memories of her now fresh in his mind, before he new it traitor tears spilled down his face.

"Shhh" was finally all he could manage.

"Rose?! What have you done?" The ninth Doctor asked her.

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and it looked into me." She said, in a voice that sounded distant in a way.

"No-ones meant to do that! Rose you've got the whole vortex running through your head! You're going to burn!" he pleaded with her.

"She looked into the TARDIS? So she told it to come back to you? Awww romantic" smiled Donna.

"Romantic? You think swallowing the whole of time and space and killing yourself romantic?" whispered the Doctor angrily, looks like he never forgave Rose for that.

"It's killing her, burning her mind."

"Well at least she killed all the darleks and ended the time war, and also gave Jack his life back. Handy having that thing in your head, even if its does kill you." Donna added.

"Have you no heart?" snapped the Doctor, then looking worried because he realised that that exclamation was quite loud. They were to wrapped up in there little moment, so they didn't hear.

"My head, it's killing me." She said, sounding like a small child when they are ill.

"Come here, I think you need a Doctor." He kissed her passionately, meaning every action he did next, taking the vortex out of her he set her down on the floor and let it out of himself, sending it back into the TARDIS. He gathered her up and took her into the console room. Not waiting for Jack.

"Well?"

"It was pretty amazing what she did, risking her life to get back to you, god she must care for you, no offence but I wouldn't of returned or even tried, I would of excepted it." Donna answered.

"Yeah! She's just as stubborn as you are!" Martha giggled.

The Doctor let out a small smile, it didn't reach his eyes though.

"I miss her so much."

Silence.

"Right well forwards and upwards!" he bounded off to the console from were he was sat with the two women on the captains chair.

"What? Don't you mean onwards and upwards?" Martha corrected him.

"Oh yeah…" he said thoughtfully.

"Hmmm where next? 10th regeneration obviously, but where to start? I know! Queen Victoria! Lets how her side of determination!"

He flew around the TARDIS jumping and spinning around.

"Here we are, umm protection…protection?"

"Protection? What for? What kind of protection are we talking about here?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Well silver bullets really, oh and a gun would be handy Oh and also mistletoe! Oh and the monster… werewolf" he replied all in one big breath.

"What? You're kidding me? A werewolf? Nahh you're just messing with us, right? Doctor? Right?" Martha asked, worried.

"You'll see " he said smiling.

A/N – Next part soon, R&R please people, ill describe Tooth and claw like I did with Parting of the ways. The part after that something will go wrong, made up part, didn't actually happen in the series. Lots of fluff. Thanks again people 


End file.
